A Christmas Story
by Zandrellia
Summary: Kagome is homesick and finds herself trying to return home for the holiday season. Of course, nothing ever goes the way Kagome plans.  A series of drabbles counting down to Christmas day.
1. December 1st

Obligatory Disclaimer: I clearly do not own any of the characters within (even those who may or may not be originals), any of the settings, concepts, or other potentially copy-written works within this piece. I am merely a vessel; A messenger who conveys a story, nothing more, nothing less.

A little birdy told me I should do this for two people that I miss dearly. I hope they enjoy this interesting little advent calendar of sorts!

This is for December Drabble posted by summerbirdy at another website that you're just going to have to know about, apparently, since this website is passive-aggressive towards linking competition. ;)

* * *

><p>1. Another Year Over –<p>

Kagome let out a heavy breath, a cloud of heavy steam puffing out as she hauled her old familiar pack over her shoulder. It was cold, too cold for her to be attempting this again. Still, she couldn't help but want to try and see her family once more. Particularly now that December had come again. The holiday season was making her homesick.

She stepped up to the well, her hand gripping the cool wood as she leaned down to stare into the dark depths. Would she make it this time? She could only hope that it would work. She had been trying for years now. Eight years, to be exact. Here she was, twenty-six years old and nothing to show for it.

Oh sure, she had her friends and the villagers adored her. She had her work as a priestess but, quite frankly, she had never viewed herself as the virginal sort. She wanted to have a family and InuYasha was either incapable or unwilling. She'd stopped trying to figure out which long ago. They barely even spoke these days. He accused her of changing and she accused him of not changing. They were going nowhere fast.

So what was she supposed to do? Wait for a mysterious man in white to come rescue her in her greatest time of need? She let out a snort and shook her head as she swung her legs over the side of the well. It was probably best this way. With a firm nod she threw herself to the fates.

Prompt: hope

Words: 258


	2. December 2nd

2. The Prayer –

The fates are known for their exceptional cruelty for a reason.

Kagome fell into the depths of the well and managed to hit the bottom with a sickening crack. A shriek left her as pain seared through her. With a hiss, she bit her lower lip, eyes fluttering closed as she pulled herself upright and turned, very painfully, to sit with her back against the well.

Looking down on herself in the dim light of the moon, she was able to make out the fact that she not only had fallen and not made it through the well, but had also broken her leg in the process. Or, at least she hoped it was broken with the fact that it was not supposed to bend that way.

She sniffed and reached up as moisture collected at her brow and she wiped at it, only to pull it back and frown. Was that blood? Great, now she had a broken leg and a cut on her head. Good going, Kagome!

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She called out, trying desperately to catch the attention of anyone who might be passing by. Of course, no one was. People rarely ever came out here. She was really the only one and even she hadn't been out here for so long.

Hours passed and it got darker and colder. Kagome shivered, teeth chattering as she began to lose feeling in her leg. She was hungry, tired, and had been in pain for so long that she couldn't tell the difference between pain or normal. She was now desperate. Was this how she was going to die? If so, that was kind of lame.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she let out a slow breath. "Please… if anyone is listening… I need help. I'd give anything."

Her vision began to fade and she was ready to succumb to her fate when she heard movement above. With the last of her strength she looked up to see a male, a hint of white, and something bright glistened as he jumped towards her. An angel come to take her to heaven, perhaps?

Prompt: angel

Words: 357


	3. December 3rd

3. Tis' the Season to be Jolly –

Kagome let out a groan and shifted, a sharp pain seared through her and small hands came down to hold her in place.

"Stop moving!" A raspy and not at all pleasant voice hissed at her. She stilled, a frown coming to her face as she slowly opened her eyes as wide as she could, which wasn't much at all.

She felt light and rather unsure of her surroundings. She wasn't familiar with where she was but she was at least cozy. It was warm, a fire burning nearby as she lay on what seemed to be a pile of furs. It was a building, for certain, but where? Sniffing, she turned her head to look around some more and saw near the fire a large chair. Her vision was cloudy, but she was certain that she saw red clothing and white hair. Whoever it was seemed to be intently looking over a paper of some sort.

Next to her, those hands pressed down on her harder. "Stop moving, wench!"

Kagome frowned and looked down at the short little man before her. He had big beady eyes and a pointy hat. Her mind suddenly pulled things together, her lip quirked as she tried not to laugh before finally speaking in a low voice. "I thought elves were supposed to be happy and nice."

Prompt: elf

Words: 223


	4. December 4th

4. You Better Watch Out, You Better Not Cry –

Kagome roused with a groan, having slipped off to sleep at some point after discovering that she was being cared for by one of Santa's elves. That was the only explanation that her fuzzy mind could make sense of. How else could she explain being in a cozy house, clearly made of both brick and wood – which was not a traditional Japanese style at all – and being cared for by a tiny little bug-eyed man with a cute little hat? Of course it was an elf!

A small smile formed on her face as she looked over to see that the elf was now gone and she was alone in the room with the big man himself. He was still sitting in that high-back chair, a large and solid wood piece that showed remarkable craftsmanship. When he shifted in his seat, she noticed that his robes were not exactly solid red, as she was expecting. In fact, they were red and white.

She considered this for a while before deciding that it was likely that the original tales of Santa were true. Her eyes twinkled when she thought of the chance to speak to him, the _real _Santa. She would have to apologize for being such a burden during such a busy time of year for him.

It was at this moment that Kagome came out of her medically induced haze long enough to realize that Santa was not checking his list, but was in fact checking her calendar. She blinked and sniffed, licking her lips before she spoke in a very soft voice. "It's a calendar, a way to mark days. It's a little old, so I'm not sure if it's a Thursday or a Monday, but it does let me keep track of the days themselves."

He shifted and turned to lean around his chair and look at her. Suddenly, Kagome's mind was full of clarity. This was not Santa and she was not being helped by an elf.

Prompt: Santa

Words: 331


	5. December 5th

5. I Wouldn't Touch You with a 39-½ Foot Pole! –

Kagome felt like she was going to be sick or scream, maybe both. There, leaning in his chair before the fire and holding her calendar in his lap, sat none other than Sesshomaru. Oh sure, she knew that if he wanted her dead he would have left her to rot away in the well. Still, she also knew he wasn't exactly a full ally, barely even an acquaintance, and while she'd taken certain liberties before in calling him her elder brother she now did not hold that luxury.

Gold eyes stared at her for a few moments, before he finally spoke in his usually placid tones. "A calendar, you say… a way to mark the days – for what purpose?"

She blinked as her mind ground to a total halt. That was not what she had expected from him. His expression showed very little but it was obvious that he was, if nothing else, very curious. Kagome decided she would rather sit up, at least she would feel a little less… vulnerable. The only problem was that when she did move, pain seared through her. As she lifted up on her elbows a sharp stabbing raced up her leg and into her hip, causing her to hiss out.

If she was shocked by his last comment, his next one surprised her even more. "You should not move. You will only injure yourself further if you attempt to move by yourself. Until the engorgement of your leg goes down you should try to remain as still as possible to allow your body to repair. Jaken has gone to retrieve more food and medicine for your injuries."

Kagome's jaw dropped open slightly. She had no idea he could speak that much all at once. "Right. Sorry, I… um… thank you, for helping me." He did nothing to show he accepted her thanks, and simply stared at her for a while longer, as if waiting for her brain to finally catch up. When it did, she flushed and nodded, laying back down and explaining the purpose of a calendar.

Prompt: gold

Words: 345


	6. December 6th

6. It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year –

Sesshomaru showed nothing more than a mild curiosity on his face, but his eagerness to continue their conversation hinted at just how child-like he could be. Kagome smiled as he went over the information she had given him about the alignment of planets, suns, and moons and how that all gave way to the modern calendar which allowed them to keep track of days for the purpose of keeping track of appointments and special dates. It was then that his brow furrowed slightly. They'd hit another road-bump which only seemed to spark his curiosity further. Anyone who said that curiosity killed the cat had never spent much time with dogs.

"What special dates would one keep track of and for what purpose?" He questioned, obviously not accustomed to keeping track of things such as birth dates. Kagome felt a little sorry for him for a few moments, only to squash that when she realized how futile it probably seemed to someone who lived as long as youkai did.

"Humans keep track of birth dates, marriages, even deaths in order to help us to give honor to our family. Our lives are very short and so we want to remember every moment we can. Important events in our lives are good times to remind us of those we love. Also, we celebrate holidays which come on specific days through the year to remember important historic events or people." She smiled and gave a wistful sigh. "When you found me at the bottom of the well I was attempting to go home for such a holiday."

Sesshomaru's mind eagerly took in every detail. While he was not extremely fond of humans he did love knowing more about his enemies. Perhaps knowing such holidays would give him a tactical advantage someday. Part of him was a little intrigued about why one would remember such things so frequently.

Kagome kept talking, now lost in her own world. "The upcoming holiday season is a mix of religious and non-religious celebrations which are meant to spread peace, love, and joy to others. We are supposed to spend the holiday with those we love and give to those who are less fortunate than us."

"You give to those who are weaker than you?"

Her brow furrowed and she nodded. "Of course! It's the right thing to do!"

"Foolish."

Prompt: family

Words: 391


	7. December 7th

7. Oh By Gosh, By Golly –

Kagome was ready to show off her infamous temper when Jaken entered, allowing a rushing of cold air from the outside to come into the room. She blinked, staring around in curiosity. Now that she thought of it, this place was much smaller than she had anticipated.

Jaken huffed and came over to sit near her, dropping several varieties of green herbs. Many she recognized from her training with Kaede. Several were good in helping circulation but one caused her to gasp and point at the massive ball of sprigs.

"That… that… that's mistletoe!" She managed to get out, feeling a sense of dread grow in her. Jaken and Sesshomaru ignored her, not seeing any purpose of denying or confirming her statement. Kagome thought over the way she'd felt these past few hours and frowned. She might have passed out from loss of blood and shock at first, but after warming up and receiving even basic first aid she should have been entirely fine. A broken leg and a gash to the forehead wouldn't have caused her to hallucinate, have blurry vision, or feel nauseated. "Did you feed me mistletoe?"

Jaken finally stilled, scowling at her and pointing at the plant in question. "This herb has strong medicinal qualities! It is excellent for relieving pain in humans and for warding off future illness!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "It's poisonous to humans!"

This did not gather the response she had expected. Sesshomaru simply watched them argue, apparently not concerned with her plight. Jaken seemed offended and gave a snort before turning to mumble something about ungrateful wenches and how it might be better if she was poisoned.

"I'm not eating anything you give me, Jaken. I'd rather suffer through pain than die by poisoning!" She announced, crossing her arms and turning to look away from them both. By turning away, she missed the slight hint of admiration that flashed across Sesshomaru's face.

Prompt: green

Words: 320


	8. December 8th

8. You'll Have to Take My Word, You Can't Find That at the Automat –

Jaken left in a huff and Kagome turned with a sigh, looking down at the pile of herbs near her and taking up the ones she knew were safe. She stuffed them in her mouth quickly and chewing on them slowly. Sesshomaru had turned away, looking towards the fire once more. When he spoke she was so startled she nearly choked, but managed to swallow the herbs down.

"Why do humans gather mistletoe if it is poisonous?"

Kagome frowned and thought it over. Her face flushed a bit as she considered all the possibilities. "Perhaps they do not know that it is poisonous."

His voice did not change, but she swore she heard a hint of evil amusement laced in his next words. "Why are you so agitated?"

She flushed and tried to think of the best way to explain things. She wasn't sure if Sesshomaru completely grasped that she was trying to travel through the well to get home or not. More likely, he thought she was entirely insane and had fallen in like an idiot. While she knew some things, she wasn't sure just when in time the things she knew had happened. It was best to be as vague as possible.

"Well, there were some people who felt that mistletoe had … um… fertility properties. I heard of one story of people who used it symbolically during a great feast in celebration of their god in order to praise him. They would…" she choked up on the next few words. Thankfully, he did not look at her or she might have died of embarrassment right there. "They would practice certain rituals under the mistletoe." There, that was safe and general and… not very informative… but who cared?

Apparently, Sesshomaru cared. "Rituals?"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly and swallowed hard. Why was she having this conversation with Sesshomaru? Of all the males she knew, it had to be him! When she spoke again, her voice was squeaky and clearly full of her nervousness. She might not be a schoolgirl anymore but she had never really experienced more than a few good kisses, and certainly never the touch of a man. It was probably best not to tell him about all that. She would just be mortified. Kissing was as far as this discussion would go. "They would kiss their lovers."

Prompt: feast

Words: 392


	9. December 9th

9. Do You See What I See? –

Kagome was beginning to feel rather tired of Sesshomaru's constantly growing curiosity. He seemed to crave more and more information. She was sure he probably meant to use it in some sort of advantage against humans, but the fact was that Christmas as she was describing it would not be celebrated by most Japanese people for years to come.

They had already discussed the general concept of religion. She had probably spent forever trying to explain what a manger was or even a crib. He seemed genuinely intrigued by the concept of a special bed for children. Youkai, particularly those of dog heritage, were more likely to keep their children with them.

After hours of conversation about all things Christmas, Kagome was beginning to run out of information. She'd explained the general concept of gift-giving and how it was not a sign of weakness but was, in fact, a way to spread the wealth that people had gained through the years. They discussed decorating trees, which he seemed to think was a waste of time and perfectly good trees. She wasn't sure if she could entirely disagree.

They discussed Santa and his reindeer and the story of Rudolph. Kagome even sang a few carols that she remembered. The topic bobbed and weaved around many subjects until finally returning back to love. Kagome told him how, particularly in Japan, Christmas time was considered to be a season for lovers and how many couples expressed their love for one another during this holiday.

Sesshomaru went silent for a while before finally speaking. "If this holiday is for lovers why are you attempting to return to your family?"

Prompt: crib

Words: 275


	10. December 10th

10. Think of all the 'Fellas that I Haven't Kissed –

Kagome blushed deeply. "I don't see how that's any of your business." After a few minutes of silence, where he clearly was waiting for her response, she sighed and caved. "Fine, if you really must know I was going home because I have no lover. Satisfied?"

"Hn." Was the only response she would get as he left her in the room, the fire slowly dying. Kagome shivered slightly and scowled.

"Figures, I go through all that to answer his questions and he leaves me here. This probably isn't even his house!" She let out a heavy breath, her bangs rustling with the movement as she shifted on the furs and tried to ignore the pain in her leg. She really would need to brace it with something. She wondered how long Sesshomaru would take care of her. It was surprising he had done so much already!

The peace and quiet of the empty room and the gentle sound of the fire popping soon lulled her into a deep sleep where she forgot all about her lack of a boyfriend and the fact that a dangerous youkai was asking her all about Christmas like a child begging for one more story.

Prompt: peace

Words: 200


	11. December 11th

11. Oh What Fun it is to Ride… –

Kagome was startled awake by someone lifting her. She gave out a shriek of surprise and pushed away, only to open her eyes and realize she was being lifted by none other than Sesshomaru. Gasping, she pulled back only slightly, unsure what was going on. He said nothing as he carried her and she bit down on her lip to try not to scream out at the pain that followed each step he took.

When they came outside, she felt her heart stop as she stared at the scene before her.

The ground was covered in snow, the cold having brought in an evening snowfall. There in front of her stood Ah-Un hooked to the front of what was surely a very crude sleigh. It was more a box on top of two long logs which were smoothed out on the bottom, but it was very apparent what it was meant to be. Within the sleigh sat Jaken, looking rather proud of himself and Rin, who donned a wide, toothy grin.

"Kagome! Look what Lord Sesshomaru made!" She cried out, holding her arms out to display the ride. "Can we go for a ride in it, Lord Sesshomaru?" She pleaded. It was amazing to Kagome how the girl had not changed much over the years, despite now nearly being of marrying age.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he went to the sleigh and set Kagome inside somewhat roughly; it was difficult for him to maneuver an entire woman in just one arm. Kagome smiled and gave quiet thanks, trying to show her gratitude without calling attention to it. He paused and looked at her with an odd gaze before turning to Jaken.

"Take them to the village."

Kagome's mouth fell open but before she could say anything, they were already rushing across the landscape and, eventually, flying through the air. She was not sure how this worked. She knew Ah-Un could fly but did not know how the box remained upright. All she could guess was that by how fast they were going sheer momentum was keeping them from falling into the forest below.

Prompt: sleigh

Words: 352


	12. December 12th

12. The Very Next Day, You Gave it Away –

Kagome couldn't help the childish grin that was spreading across her face as she watched the snowy scenery go by. Her hair whipping around her, the crisp air, Rin's laughter – it was all enough to pull her out of thoughts of pain and loneliness. For the first time in months, Kagome felt youthful and happy.

She let out a slow breath as stress began to melt off her in waves. This was all so unbelievable and amazing. Her mind wandered from what her friend's expressions would be when she arrived to how she was going to fix her leg and finally landed on Sesshomaru. It still mystified her how he had rescued her. How many days had she been gone, anyway?

With a blink, she stared around only to realize her backpack was nowhere in sight… and neither was her calendar. Great, just lovely! Now she had no clothes but the ones she was wearing _and_ she didn't know what day it was! Worse, her only picture of her family was gone! Her expression quickly soured as she sniffed and crossed her arms. Jerk! How dare he steal her stuff?

It was dark by the time they reached the village. The lights filling each home, cozy and warm, were the only indicators that they had even arrived. By that point, Kagome's mood had taken such a plunge she was fighting between crying and yelling, but opted for just seething in silence.

Prompt: lights

Words: 241


	13. December 13th

13. Sing, Choir of Angels –

The next morning Kagome was given the task of keeping an eye on the village children along with a couple other slightly incapacitated women. That is to say, they grouped her with the very elderly and extremely pregnant because she was officially useless due to her broken leg.

She took it upon herself to teach the children a few simple Christmas carols, having been drawn into the holiday spirit by Sesshomaru's incessant questioning. Giving a sigh, she frowned at the thought of him again. She wanted to be grateful for all he'd done for her, she'd probably be very ill by now if he'd not pulled her out of the well. Unfortunately, she was finding it hard to be happy about the whole event.

Her little choir of angels sang bitter-sweetly, still finding their voices and trying out the unusual phrases they had never heard before, as Kagome tried her best to guide them with a happy smile. Inwardly she wanted to scream. How dare he keep some of her most personal possessions?

Not having her modern comforts was not half as devastating as not being able to see her family's smiling face. Even worse, her traitorous mind seemed all too willing to keep her thoughts on the image of a certain lord and not on trying to remember her mother's smile. With a sigh, Kagome closed her eyes tightly and tried to mentally clear the image of Sesshomaru from her mind. She didn't _want_ to think about him! His image brought up a strange and unusual mixture of emotions that she would be all to happy to ignore.

"Kagome?" A child's voice rang out to her and she opened her eyes, looking to the young girl who spoke. "You have a visitor."

Prompt: choir

Words: 293


	14. December 14th

14. Oh What Joy and What Surprise, When I Open Up My Eyes –

Her heart paused for a few breaths before her pulse raced at the idea of Sesshomaru returning her things to her. She could forgive him, even if he didn't apologize, if he simply had made a mistake. Looking to the door of the small home in anticipation she saw familiar amber eyes and pale hair, staring at her with a small grin on his face.

"InuYasha." His name left Kagome's lips like a breathless whisper, her crestfallen mood clear and obvious in the way she gave a broken smile, as if reminding herself to be polite.

The hanyou shook his head. "Don't act so happy to see me." He laughed a little at the surprised and slightly ashamed look on her face and went to crouch next to her. "It was really nice, what you did for the kids."

Kagome blinked. "Oh it's nothing, just a few songs."

InuYasha's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Not _that_, the other thing!"

It was her turn to look entirely confused. "What?"

The boy scowled and lifted her up with ease, causing her to let out a startled sound of surprise as he carried her out and into the snowy landscape of the village. InuYasha carried her towards the middle of the village. Everyone had gathered there, mumbling in wonder and confusion. Kagome looked to see what all the fuss was about, only to feel her stomach do a flip at what was a very poor attempt at a Christmas tree.

InuYasha set her down and Kagome leaned against him as she stared at the pathetic evergreen tree. It was not full or large, nor was it decorated with shiny ornaments, but it was there, crookedly resting in a hasty hole in the ground.

It was beautiful.

Prompt: Christmas tree

Words: 295


	15. December 15th

15. When Christmas Comes to Town –

"What are you cryin' for?" InuYasha yelped as tears pooled in Kagome's eyes and streamed down her face.

Kagome laughed a little and took a tentative step forward, ignoring the spike of pain that seared through her leg as she reached up and touched one of the branches of the snow covered tree. "It's just… amazing."

"It's a tree in the ground. There are lots of those. I thought you did this for that holiday of yours." InuYasha seemed genuinely confused now. He had been baffled at how Kagome could get a tree out there, but figured that explained how she broke her leg and why it was such a sad little tree. He was trying to be nice about it all, but he really didn't understand what was getting her so emotional.

She sniffed and reached up to wipe at her face with her sleeve, giving off a laugh. Turning to InuYasha with a bright smile, so vibrant that his breath caught at the sight of the girl he once knew coming to life behind her twinkling eyes, she nodded. "You're right, this isn't time for crying. This is time for decorating!"

InuYasha fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Decorating? You've got to be kidding!"

Kagome stared at him with determination and smirked. "Come on, InuYasha, you might _enjoy_ it!"

The hanyou sighed, knowing the tone in her voice said that he would not win this fight. "Fine, what do you need?"

She turned to look at the dismal little tree and gave a contented sigh. "Ribbons."

Prompt: ribbons

Words: 259


	16. December 16th

16. My World is Changing –

In a village like this there were not many ribbons to be had, of course, so they opted to using strips of cloth. Everyone tied the strips of cloth to the ends of the tree which dangled from the branches lightly, watching the scene of people helping one another to hang the bows about made Kagome homesick.

She had to choke back another string of tears as she watched the sickly little tree become a bearer of wishes. Snow tumbled off the branches as InuYasha shoved the tree upright, forcing it to stand properly. He brushed his hands together and walked towards her with a grin on his face. "There." He didn't say it outright, but Kagome knew that meant: it is perfect!

Kagome shook her head lightly. "Something is missing."

A slight frown came to the hanyou's face as he turned to look at the tree, children playing all around it with no idea as to why everyone was decorating the tree – they only knew it was _fun_. "I don't get it." InuYasha mumbled, crossing his arms and trying his best to not show his own childhood fascination with the whole process.

His friend knew better and gave a small nod. "It just needs… something else, a finishing touch." A wide smile spread across her face. "A star."

InuYasha growled outright at that. "How the heck do you expect us to put a _star_ on it?"

Prompt: star

Words: 237


	17. December 17th

17. Please Christmas, Don't Be Late –

That night, despite the freezing temperatures, Kagome insisted on sitting outside and gazing upon the tree until darkness. A yawn escaped her as InuYasha gently lifted her and carried her back inside. Kagome's eyes began to droop, heavy with slumber, when suddenly she heard screaming from outside.

She sat up quickly, looking around for InuYasha. He had already left. Kaede stood in the doorway, a grim expression on her face as she stared outside. "What's happened?" Kagome asked curiously. The terrible wars of Sengoku had started to subside but there were occasional raids still. Were they being ambushed by bandits?

"Ye should stay where ye are." The old woman's voice was firm and gave little away, but Kagome had known her long enough to read between the lines. Something was very wrong, and that something was so bad that Kaede felt the need to shelter Kagome from it. Her heart raced as her mind came to the worst possible conclusion. "Shippo! Where is Shippo?" She called out, worried and confused.

A few seconds later the kit's face appeared in the doorway, a small smile plastered on as he looked to his adoptive mother with troubled eyes. Kagome held her arms open and he darted into her embrace. She held him lightly, checking him for any sign of injury before letting out a deep breath. He was fine. Except, as he buried his head in her bosom she noticed that he was trembling and softly crying. "Shippo, what happened?"

The kit shook his head, a small sob escaping him as he tried to find the best way to say the words he knew would break her heart. "The tree… it's gone."

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion and she set Shippo aside before clumsily standing. Kaede tried to persuade her to stay where she was, but she would have none of it as she stumbled out of the small home and into the snow to see the Christmas tree in a blaze of fire.

Her mind went blank. Had someone tried to put candles on the tree? No, wait… she hadn't told anyone here about that! That only left one possible soul who could have done this. So… where was he _now_? It wasn't like him to run away like a coward. He must have done this on purpose. Her lip quivered as tears streamed down her face. A perfect Christmas… ruined.

Prompt: candles

Words: 400


	18. December 18th

18. What Christmas is All About –

Kagome was in such pain she had insisted that they give her something strong to relieve her hurt. It took a while of convincing, but eventually Miroku brought her some sake. He insisted on staying with her, though. Hours later, Kagome had gone through two bottles and was nursing her third as a broken laugh came from her while more tears fell from her face.

She had been such a fool! She didn't think he'd use the information against them in that manner. These people had not known the hope of Christmas until he'd brought it to them, knowing Kagome would fall right into his trap. Just when they were all content and full of dreams, he came in a crushed them.

For a while she tried to convince herself that it wasn't him but it couldn't have been anyone else. The moon hung high in the evening sky by the time Kagome passed out. Miroku felt safe to leave her to rest and she fitfully tried to remember happier holidays in her dreams.

A harsh wind blew through the village, startling Kagome out of her light sleep and she stood, rubbing at her red face and licking her dry lips. Her leg hurt but her head hurt more and her heart hurt worst of all. She wasn't sure why she expected more from Sesshomaru, but knowing that he did something so cruel really surprised her.

When she stepped out of the home, on her way to try to salvage the poor tree, she was met by a sight she didn't expect to see. There before her, covered in snow, stood Sesshomaru who stared at the charred tree with an odd expression. Her face scrunched in anguish. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough damage?"

He did not turn to her and simply gave a small nod. "This Sesshomaru does not understand."

Kagome sniffed and looked away from him, still angry. "What don't you understand?"

"How does this… Christmas… hold such power over you?"

Prompt: red

Words: 335


	19. December 19th

19. Dreams are Calling, Like Bells in the Distance –

Kagome had to swallow hard against the feeling in her stomach. She felt as if someone had lifted her and shook her hard, like a child playing with a snow globe they didn't quite own. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Did – her eyes widened as she watched him continue to stare at the burnt mess – did he honestly start to _care_?

Even if he did… why did _she_ care so much?

Maybe it was the alcohol.

She took a shaky step forward, slipping in the snowfall and falling forward with a squeak. When she caught herself on his sleeve out of instinct she expected to lose her arm, at the very least. Instead, he merely looked down at her, that curious expression on his face.

It had to be the alcohol.

Still, when he looked at her like that – like a child just discovering the truth about Christmas for the very first time – her heart swelled.

"You will explain what this sensation is."

Kagome blinked and pulled herself up. She knew he didn't mean her gripping on his sleeve. Was he feeling some sort of emotion? Her gaze followed his and once more fell on the poor abused tree. A small, broken smile flittered across her lips. "Regret."

Prompt: snow globe

Words: 212


	20. December 20th

20. And the Dead Will Live Again –

"You presume that a mistake has been made?"

Kagome gave a snort and shook her head. "I presume nothing. I _know_." She waited for him to glare at her, kill her, or walk away. He did nothing and she decided to try something, to just give him a little nudge. "Would you like to make it right?"

Sesshomaru stiffened but said nothing. She decided that must be a positive sign for him. Either he was ignoring her or listening; if he was ignoring her then she had nothing to lose. "We could replace the tree. I'd be happy to help."

He walked away and Kagome sighed, letting him go and feeling a stab in her heart. She wasn't sure why she wanted him to fix things. It would be better if he left and never returned. Nonetheless, she found herself standing there in the snow and trusting in his return.

It felt like ages before he did return, Ah-Un and Jaken dragging a much larger tree behind them. She watched as he removed the long dead tree and replaced it with the new one, carefully adjusting it until it stood upright. A giggle escaped her as she watched them work, the tall male with white hair, his tiny little pointy-eared helper, and his trusty steed. Like Santa, his elf, and a two-headed reindeer. It was an amusing sight to behold.

Prompt: reindeer

Words: 230


	21. December 21st

21. Sweet Silver Bells –

Kagome helped as she said she would, until the snow seeped through her and the pain in her leg stabbed at her heart in such a way that she knew she could not stand any longer. She half expected Sesshomaru to leave her where she was, toppled over in the snow, wincing at the pain, but instead he lifted her up and set her on Ah-Un, turning to look at his handiwork as he did so. He never did remove his hand from her waist, too preoccupied with his decorations to care.

Her face flushed deeply and she squirmed, trying to signify that he should release her. He did as she wished, but turned to look at her as he did so. It was as if he was discovering something for the first time as he stared at her with curiosity. Sesshomaru leaned forward, their noses practically touching, and Kagome let out a sudden gasp. Her hands shot up, covering her mouth as the beginnings of hiccups assaulted her lungs.

"Do you behave this way because of Christmas or because of this Sesshomaru?"

She tried to speak but found herself unable, the hiccups too strong. All she could do was stare at him like an idiot while her body forced air into her lungs. He stood and looked away from her, an aggravated expression flickering across his face for a moment. Kagome closed her hands over her mouth even tighter and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will herself to take controlled breaths.

Several moments went by with them standing there in the pre-dawn silence, only filled by the occasional sound of Kagome's inhalations. Finally, she managed to control herself and removed her hands, taking a few shallow breaths. Just as she was sure that the hiccups were gone, they started up again. She was too nervous!

Her hands came up to cover her mouth once more, but this time one found itself preoccupied. Kagome's hiccups died as quickly as they came as Sesshomaru took her hand in his. Her eyes shot open and she stared up at him, his expression a faint mixture of concern and curiosity. At that moment, she was sure she imagined it, but she swore she heard a chime – like bells ringing in her ears.

Prompt: chime

Words: 380


	22. December 22nd

22. Oh Night Devine –

When he was satisfied with the tree, Sesshomaru returned Kagome to her rightful place. He said nothing as he set her amid the empty sake bottles. She said nothing as he roused the fire, placing more wood onto it and bringing it back to life before sitting beside her.

Her heart raced and she shook her head, trying to clear the sugary sweet cotton-candy like sensation that was wrapping around her heart. Why was she reacting this way? Was it the alcohol? Was it because she was mad at him for taking her things or for burning the tree? Or maybe it was because he came back to fix what he'd done? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but when she looked up at him and noticed that he was staring at her with curiosity again her mind went blank.

"You behave this way because of this Sesshomaru." It was not a question, but a statement of certainty. Still, the child-like way he said this was endearing. Kagome – dare she think it – thought it was _cute_ how uncertain he sounded while stating things so matter-of-factly.

She gave a small nod, a thick blush coming to her cheeks. He leaned in; this times their noses brushing against one another lightly, as he stared down on her with fascination. Kagome backed away slightly, her hiccups faintly returning. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" She managed to get out as she pulled away some more.

He was quiet for a while before finally speaking. "Testing the extent of this power over you."

Prompt: wrapping

Words: 264


	23. December 23rd

23. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus –

Her hiccups died as her mouth fell open in absolute shock. What did he say? Kagome shook her head in confusion, a sarcastic smile coming to her face. "Why would you want power over me? I'm a silly, weak, human girl."

She was trying to reason with him. Trying to bargain her way out of where she knew his curiosity was leading. If it had just been on her end she could have ignored the weird way she'd been reacting to him. She knew that if he pushed it, ever so slightly, she would fall – hard. That wasn't what either of them wanted. She had to stay in control of this.

He thought over what she'd said before looking at her again, his amber eyes hard with determination. Kagome felt her pulse race and she backed up against the wall of the small home and closed her eyes tightly, bringing her lips together as if she were waiting for someone to hit her.

A gentle touch startled her and she turned to see him brushing his fingers down her cheek, brow furrowed in confusion. "Why do you fear? Is that the power that this Sesshomaru holds over you?"

She frowned and looked away from him again, staring at the fire and taking a few slow breaths before responding. "I'm not afraid of you, Sesshomaru. Not like you think. I'm afraid of what is happening. I'm terrified that you're going to hurt me in a way that can never be repaired – without even knowing what you are doing."

Her lip trembled and she closed her eyes forcefully, trying her best to hold herself together. She expected him to leave. It was quite a shock when he reached forward, threading his fingers through her hair, and pulled her mouth to his.

Kagome's eyes shot open, her mouth wide and uncertain as he assaulted it. After a few moments, she threw caution to the wind and joined him. His lips were moist, warm, and sweet – better than any Christmas cookies she had ever tasted.

"Kagome! The tree is better than ever! How did you…" Shippo trailed off as he came to a halt in the entrance, staring at the two. Sesshomaru with his back to him, hand still entwined in ebony locks, and Kagome gasping for air.

Prompt: cookies

Words: 384


	24. December 24th

24. Love Would Never End –

Kagome turned away as Sesshomaru fled. He moved so quickly there was barely a breeze. Shippo came to her, confusion on his face. "Did he hurt you?"

She sighed and hugged the kit, staring blankly at the fire. "Yes."

Shippo scowled and glared at the doorway. "What did he do?"

Kagome shook her head. "You'll understand when you're older."

The kit frowned and shrugged, knowing better than to argue with his mother-like figure. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded, a faint smile coming to her face as she stared down on him. "Tell me about the tree. Is it nice?"

Shippo nodded, childish excitement coming to wash away his worries. "It's amazing! It is so big! Snow is falling on it, and it just makes it even more beautiful! You should come see it!"

Kagome's smile widened, this time genuinely happy as she fed off Shippo's joy. Slowly, shaking, she stood and followed weakly. It hurt, but she would bear with the physical pain rather than deal with her aching heart at that moment. As she stepped outside, she watched as some of the other villagers were also coming out into the early dawn to see the new tree.

The children's laughter and the snowflakes falling served to help her heal. She realized there was no point in expecting anything from Sesshomaru. He viewed this as a power trip, as a way to control someone or something else. Her eyes slid closed as she turned her face up, allowing the frozen droplets to brush against her face.

It was okay. This was how things should be.

She only wished it wasn't.

Prompt: snowflakes

Words: 273

_As part of my Christmas gift to my readers I am posting the next three days (yes, three) today! Happy holidays everyone! ~ Z_


	25. December 25th

25. Everything Worthwhile in Life –

Kagome sat beside the tree on a stump that InuYasha had provided for her, happily watching the children as they played together in the snow. Sango came up to her, wrapping a blanket around her before sitting next to her. "They sure are having fun. How did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything."

Sango shook her head and sighed lightly. "Who else would have, Kagome? We know it was you!"

Kagome giggled and turned to look at her friend. "I didn't! I swear!"

"Then who…" Sango's words died on her tongue as her eyes widened and she gasped at something behind Kagome.

Turning to see what startled her friend, Kagome felt her heart jump. There, standing beside her, was Sesshomaru. He held out her pack and she reached up to take it, her fingers brushing against his lightly as he relinquished it to her.

Kagome stared down at the worn material, a bright red ribbon tied in a bow on the front. Tears welled in her eyes as she opened it and pulled out the picture of her family, smiling back at her, and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you."

When she looked up, he was gone again.

Sango was confused. "What is going on, Kagome?"

"Nothing, it's just a Christmas gift."

"Why would Sesshomaru give you a gift?" Sango asked, even more confused than before and slightly suspicious. Was there a snake in that pack?

"Because he can."

Prompt: gift

Words: 241


	26. December 26th

26. Don't Save it All for Christmas Day –

Hours went by and evening fell.

Kagome stared down at her calendar, laughing at how she now had no idea what day it was. She had spent so much effort in keeping track of the days. Keeping tabs on every birthday, every holiday, every special moment. It was all for nothing.

She guessed it was close to Christmas by now. Closing her eyes with a sigh, she started to sing – anything to keep her mind off her lonely heart and a youkai lord who only made it worse with his childish curiosity. "Silent night…. Holy night…."

"Your noise ceases the silence."

She jumped and turned to look behind her, staring at Sesshomaru as he stood there with his usual expression. Rolling her eyes, she turned away from him. "What do you want now?" She was in no mood for more heartache. He needed to just leave her alone already!

Silence hung in the air for several minutes before he finally spoke. "The power this… Christmas… holds is too great."

Kagome gave a laugh and let out a heavy sigh. Back to this, huh? "What do you mean, Sesshomaru?"

He surprised her by sitting next to her before speaking again, this time in a hushed tone – as if he knew someone was listening. Or maybe he was going to say something embarrassing. She didn't look at him in an attempt to save his male pride.

"My mind is full of you. Everything, the trees, the snow, the stars in the night sky – make me think of your explanations and hear you speaking of this Christmas. Regret – and other sensations – are new."

Her heart skipped a beat. Not only had he dropped the pretentious form of speaking of himself, using a far more intimate speech, but he was acting… afraid. A blush came to her face and she looked up at him, his amber gaze staring down on her with confusion.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

Nothing else had to be said. They sat there, silently realizing that it was not the holiday season which held power over their hearts – but one another.

Prompt: Silent Night, Holy Night

Words: 350

_This holiday season – remember that a day is just another moment in time. How you share those moments with those you love is what matters. Allow yourself to forgive past hurts and trust in others, it is the greatest gift you can give. ~ Z_


End file.
